Dr French and the Wily Astronaut
by Tmich
Summary: Commander Gold is ready to take set off on his last shuttle mission before he retires. There's just one problem … he has to get by Dr. French, the flight physician he's been pining after for far too long. Will he pass his physical or be grounded for good?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT or anything remotely affiliated with it. This is purely for fun and not meant to infringe on any copyrights. OUAT belongs to Disney, ABC and its creators. **Tags:** *Belle/Rumpelstiltskin, *Belle, *Rumpelstiltskin, *Astronaut AU, *Fluff, *Rumbelle Secret Santa

 **Summary:** Commander Gold is ready to take set off on his last shuttle mission before he retires. There's just one problem … he has to get by Dr. French, the flight physician he's been pining after for far too long. Will he pass his physical or be grounded for good?

 **A/N:** Hi Rey Cube. I had a lot of fun with this and I hope you enjoy. It took a different direction than I originally intended, but I think it turned out sweet and fun.

Dr. French and the Wily Astronaut

By:

Tmich (im-2-old-for-this)

Dr. French took a quick pause to look at her next patient's chart. As she flipped the file open, she saw it. The photograph paper clipped to the upper right corner of the page. Oh God, it was _him_. Why did she have to be the one to perform _his_ physical? She was seriously doubting her ability to conduct the exam with any sort of professionalism. She wiped her sweaty palms on her lab coat and drew in a deep breath strengthening her resolve to get through this without making a fool of herself. She raised her hand to knock and then enter the exam room. "Good afternoon, I'm Dr. French.," she said as she offered her hand to him.

He looked up as she walked through the door. Oh God, it was _her_ , why did _she_ have to be the one to perform his exam? He had noticed her a while back, and had since been watching her. Well, not really watching her … he wasn't a stalker, but she had a presence about her that made her hard to miss. How would he get through this with any shred of dignity intact? He could just don his mask, the one he had worn for so long to prove he was the ass everyone thought him to be, then perhaps she would request another doctor to do his exam. He rejected the hand she offered, leaving it hanging there in the air like a dead fish, and began to cast his aspersions on her professionalism. What else could he do at this point to protect himself from the desire her mere presence sent coursing through his veins. He was doomed! If he made it out of that little room without the erection of the century, he'd count himself the luckiest among men.

"Dr. French," he said derisively, "you can't possibly be here to perform my examination. I imagine I have had more pre-flight physicals than you've had birthdays."

Belle bristled inwardly, offended by his casual dismissal of her field. Why was she so attracted to him again? "I assure you, I am well qualified to conduct your physical despite _your_ age. If you aren't willing to shake my hand, the next 45 minutes will be very awkward for you, Mr …" She looked at his chart to give the impression she wasn't familiar with him, adding insult to injury with the title of mister instead of his rank. " Mr. Gold."

"It's Dr. Gold, but you may call me _Commander_ Gold." Her remark had hit him hard. This would be his last flight. He was retiring as flight commander and would serve as a consultant once he returned. Surely, working as one of NASA's doctors, she'd have heard of him. She held her hand out again and he awkwardly accepted. This wasn't going to be as easy as he'd thought. The firmness of her handshake and the confidence in her posture surprised him. She wasn't easily intimidated. He felt his hand tingle where it clasped hers, her warmth radiating through his fingertips and traveling up his arm, sending a tiny shiver tripping down his spine. It was all he could do to bite back a groan.

This was going to be easier than she'd thought. How dare he remark on her age? She was young, yes, but not unqualified. She'd grown so tired of this being an issue. It was as if she was being punished for being bright and excelling early in life. It didn't help matters that she'd retained her youthful appearance.

She was angry, but rather than defend herself, she turned the tables on him. She had new reasons to want to put her hands on him now. None of which had to do with his eyes, his beautiful sable eyes with flecks of gold, fitting for his name. Reasons that had nothing to do with his hair which hung just below his collar, and begged for her fingers. She imagined if she ran her fingers through his hair, starting with the distinguished silver streaks visible at his temples, it would be incredibly soft. She had to shake herself out of this. _Get a grip, girl_. _He's not_ that _handsome._

"Pardon me?" he asked her with a smirk, "I wasn't aware that your opinion on the level of handsomeness I possess was a factor in whether or not I passed my physical."

The breath stuttered in her throat as heat bloomed in her chest and spread rapidly up her neck to settle into a deep crimson to stain her cheeks. _OH! MY! GOD! Did I really say that aloud? Just let me die. Let the bloody floor open up and swallow me whole._

Gold felt the first stirrings of hope as he took in her fiery blush. Clearly she was embarrassed by her outburst. Did she really find him attractive? Well that's definitely not what he'd anticipated.

"Oh God, I'm so so sorry. I beg your pardon, Mister … erm … Doctor … uh … Commander Gold," she stammered, wondering briefly if it was possible to spontaneously combust due to mortification. She turned to leave, and as she did, he reached for her hand **.**

He should have felt triumphant. She was leaving; he had won. But, the way she cast her gaze downward, hiding her azure eyes as he took her hand, to see her countenance change so quickly from confident and defiant to embarrassed and almost insecure, touched a soft spot he wasn't aware he still had.

"Dr. French, it is I that owe you an apology," he murmured softly as he felt his own cheeks flush with the lightest of color. "Please, let me explain."

Her eyes wandered over to where his hand was gently grasping hers, taking it as a silent plea to stay and listen.

"Dr. French, I sincerely apologize for insulting your capabilities based on your age. I happen to know you are highly qualified. Graduated at the top of your class, excelled in your research field which earned you your doctorate, and the youngest female medical doctor to be hired by NASA."

She shook her hand from his grasp and met his stare, "Then why did you treat me like I was not worthy to shake your hand? Everyone knows you are the great all-knowing Commander Gold, but…"

He interrupted her, huffing out a bitter laugh. "I think you mean everyone knows I'm 'old man Gold' about to take on his last mission as flight commander. A soon to be washed up astronaut. Upon return I'll only be able to contribute by teaching and consulting." He shook his head as he spoke, and she saw a genuine look of defeat in his eyes.

"Commander Gold, you are not washed up and are certainly not an old man. Anyone would be honored to have you impart the years of wisdom and knowledge you have acquired. But, you still didn't answer my question." She looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

He wasn't sure what to say. Could he tell her the truth? "I find you quite enchanting, Dr. French. I have noticed you for some time. Every Tuesday, you're in the research lab when I pass by on my way to meet with the flight director. You have lunch every Wednesday with your father at the little café just around the corner from the complex. I'm not a stalker," he quickly assured her. "I'm just incapable of ignoring you, dearie."

Belle bit her lip to hide the smile which pressed at the corners of her petal soft mouth. "What else have you noticed?" she asked softly, intrigued by his answer.

"I noticed how you linger in the corridor outside the Neutral Buoyancy Lab to watch the maneuvers when you think no one is watching." Her lips parted, her breathing deepening perceptively as he reached once again for her hand. His thumb ghosted across her palm and heat flooded her veins. "I knew we had a bright upcoming star here at NASA, but I wasn't aware she was also breathtakingly beautiful."

"I was afraid once a beautiful woman such as yourself, even laid a finger on me, I'd react, uh … um … most unprofessionally. Not by doing anything untoward, but reflexively. I didn't want to embarrass myself, and I certainly didn't want you to think I was an old pervert who was trying to make a pass at you. I would never intentionally disrespect you in such a way."

She smiled and said, "Commander Gold, I must confess something. I am not scheduled to work in the research lab on Tuesdays. The day that I volunteered to look at colleague's work, I saw you walk through so, I asked about you. 'That's commander Gold', they told me, and 'he meets with Flight Director Thomas every Tuesday.' I made some requests and had it arranged so Tuesday was my regular day."

He stared at her in stunned disbelief, unable to believe his good fortune.

"Commander, I was as nervous to examine you as you were to be examined."

"Why ever for, Dr. French?" he asked, his voice rough with emotion, his brogue thick with barely restrained passion.

"I thought you were supposed to be brilliant," she teased. "Isn't it obvious? I am very attracted to you" She moved closer to where he was sitting on the exam table, putting herself between his parted knees, raising her hand to his face as she gently brushed his hair back. She looked down at his lips and moved in closer, lowering her face to meet his. She leaned in close, her lips only inches from his, but she abruptly turned her face, and spoke in a whisper. "Perhaps I should fetch another doctor to perform your physical. This isn't a good idea."

He shook his head and gathered his senses. Being that close to the beautiful Dr. French definitely left him in quite a state. Gold certainly didn't want to surprise a new doctor with the predicament he found himself in. "Nonsense," he said, halfway praying he was right.. "We're both adults, we can get through this. Let's start over, shall we, Dr. French?"

She arched a dubious brow, but in the end decided to give him another chance. "Alright then, let's" She held out her hand once again for him to shake and this time he didn't hesitate. "Hello Commander Gold, I'm Dr. French. I'll be performing your preflight physical today. I am going to step out and when I return please be disrobed and ready to begin." It took every bit of control she had not to use inappropriate body language or tone as she all but demanded that he undress. She turned towards the door and once she returned, he was there, sitting in that silly paper gown and smiling at her.

"Let's begin," she said as she pressed the stethoscope to his chest and then his back, listening to his heart and his breathing. "Lie back, please" she commanded softly as she pressed her hands to his abdomen. As she worked through the rest of the exam, they both knew what was ahead of them, both nervous and unsure how to be comfortable.

"Commander, now, please stand for the last part of the exam."

She went to open his flimsy paper robe and he cried out in mock shyness, "Dr. French, don't you think you owe me dinner first?"

Belle playfully smacked him on the shoulder, looked into his eyes and said "When and where?"

"Tonight 8:30, I can pick you up."

"I'd love to, Commander Gold… just one thing first." He looked at her with a question in his eyes and she quickly performed the last task of his exam, catching him unaware. "Turn your head and cough."


End file.
